k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 9
Knell, also written as knell, is the ninth episode of the K anime. It aired on November 29, 2012. Following the crash and subsequent destruction of the Himmelreich, Gold Clansmen sent by Daikaku Kokujōji have retrieved the now-deceased Silver King's corpse from the rubble. Meanwhile, a masked man claiming to be Tatara Totsuka's murderer contacts the Red King while in Ashinaka High School, forcing the latter to make his break from jail and confront the murderer. __TOC__ Summary During the final months of World War II, Japanese Lieutenant Kokujōji is brought to an underground research facility in Germany. One of the researchers, Adolf K. Weismann, conducts an experiment before the Lieutenant, using albino mice as test subjects. Placing several mice onto a maze-like tabletop, with certain individuals bearing a color mark on their backs, Weismann uses the markings to respond to the Dresden Slate. Such reactions cause potent and color-based Aura to shroud over the bodies of the mice, additionally with a sword-like figure to take form above the marked specimen. Kokujōji is astonished by the results of the experiment. Weismann explains the complex properties involving the Slate and the need for living vessels to host such power. Kokujōji believes that it could be used to create superhuman armies, though Weismann disagrees, believing that the Aura could instead bring happiness to the world. Suddenly, a Red Aura of the other albino mice causes an explosion, resulting in the collapse of the experimenting table. Weismann's older sister, Klaudia, appears and asks the Lieutenant whether her brother was bothering him or not. She is told about the success of her brother's experiment and furthermore, from her sibling himself, that Kokujōji favors the "horrible" idea of using the Slate to create military weapons. Klaudia pinches her brother's ribs and scolds him for his rudeness, especially since his research receiving a stipend. She then realizes that Kokujōji is watching them and advises that he disregard her comments. He admits that he does not understand much anyhow causing the Weismann siblings to laugh at him. Furthermore, Klaudia's giggling embarrasses Kokujōji. Sometime later, air bombers attack the city and leave it in ashed ruins. While scouting the area, Kokujōji notices a Sword of Damocles floating above and runs to its location. To his horror, he discovers a devastated Weismann cradling his dead sister in his arms. He notices Kokujōji watching from afar and tries to explain what had happened to her. Several months then pass by. Weismann has a final meeting with Kokujōji where he speaks of the lives lost during the war, which he believes has finally ceased. He bids his goodbyes to the Japanese Lieutenant before walking to his blimp, Himmelreich, as Kokujōji angrily asks him if he is running away. Decades later, reports of the crashed Himmelreich surface the morning following its tragic end. Civilians are interviewed live on their thoughts of Weismann's own fall during the night incident. Local policemen are investigating the scene. Akiyama reports to the scene of the crash where he asks who is currently leading the investigation, only to discover that Daikaku Kokujōji's Gold Clansmen are present in the area. He reports his news to his Captain Munakata. Another team led by Seri Awashima goes to personally investigate the helicopter that also crashed with the Himmelreich. Bodies are not recovered and it is reported that the three men who were supposed to have been flying the helicopter are discovered in a hanger, far from the area. At Ashinaka High School, students continue working hard for the school festival. Mishina accidentally bends a nail in one of the wood planks and asks for someone to give him a tool to remove it, only to realize that there is no one nearby. When Kukuri walks by asking for students to help her out, Mishina suggests asking "him" to help her, despite both failing to remember which particular person they are referring to. He is then offered to go with Kukuri and help her, which he does. Sumika notes on the awkwardness between the two when she is then told that more people will be needed to accompany them. Kukuri, Mishina, Sumika and another classmate head to the male dormitories to clear out a vacant room. They pass by a vending machine, which Kukuri faintly remembers having bought juice for one of her classmates before. She and the three other students enter the vacant room to begin clearing out the furniture and they discover that the place is not as empty as they originally believed. They wonder if a certain classmate has been using the room for his own leisure though, again, they start to forget about him. Kukuri notices a rice-making machine and stares at it longingly. Inside the headquarters for the Gold Clan, Kokujōji enters a room just above the Dresden Slate, additionally with Weismann's corpse inside a coffin-like capsule. He silently mourns for his former acquaintance. Munakata is then permitted entrance to the room. Following a somewhat hostile greeting between the two Kings, Kokujōji asks whether Munakata is willing to fight or talk, only to be told that they will be discussing matters together. Munakata thanks the aging man for allowing Level: Royal Blue to take action and asks to examine Weismann's corpse. Kokujōji hesitantly grants the younger King permission to do so. After a personal examination of Weismann's corpse, Munakata takes his leave with Gotō and Kamo. Meanwhile, Mikoto receives a present in his prison cell, which is simply a red telephone. The phone suddenly picks itself up and the caller on the other end reveals that he is Totsuka's murderer. A white fox-like creature emerges from inside the phone and begins mocking Mikoto, as well as his Clansmen. A silent Mikoto listens to the caller's remarks about Totsuka, Kusanagi, Yata and Anna. Afterwards, he is pulled into an illusion crafted by the fox which he manages to pull himself out of, using his Aura to create a fiery lion within such a state. The fox retreats back to the caller, who was in Yashiro's old room within Ashinaka High School, followed by Mikoto's flame which ignites the phone causing an explosion. Mikoto realizes where his target is located and destroys his shackles and the bars keeping him contained in the cell. Despite the security lock down enforced by the Scepter 4 members, Mikoto destroys them and casually walks out from the now-destroyed building. He is confronted by the Blue Clansmen outside, who, despite being stationed, do not take action under Munakata's orders. Nonetheless, Seri attempts to bind Mikoto when he refuses to retreat, though her attack is easily dispelled. Subsequently, Mikoto exerts his Aura and launches an attack on the Clansmen. His flames manage to penetrate Fushimi's barrier and destroy the Scepter 4 headquarters, as well as incapacitate several members. He is greeted by several of his Clansmen outside. Mikoto reveals that their target is on Ashinaka High School and they march off towards their destination. While they are walking, Anna's marble suddenly floats in the sky, then shattering, causing the shards to cut her hand. Her blood forms a miniature sphere reminiscent of the marble. Afterwards, she experiences one of the memories from Mikoto's dream several days prior. Surprised, she asks whether he is still planning on going, though he does not respond to her. Anna remains quiet throughout the rest of the time. As she and the rest of her Clan continues walking towards Ashinaka High School, Anna's blood marble drops to the ground and splatters. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Retrieval of the Silver King's Corpse *Destruction in the Male Dormitories *Mikoto Suoh's Jailbreak Navigation Category:Episodes